


Little wounds

by 99MillionMiles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff I guess, M/M, i don't think so, is getting shot funny?, maybe these weirdos do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99MillionMiles/pseuds/99MillionMiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James grins lazily, but his eyes are big and...there's something like relief, in his gaze to Sebastian.<br/>"You're the worst bodyguard <em>ever</em>, Basher. I should just get you fired."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little wounds

Sebastian wakes up feeling like someone just stabbed him.  
He's just slightly surprised when the sound of a shooting gun comes back to his mind- he can recall the exact moment when a man shoot him, right in his left shoulder, making him gasp.  
But even then, all he could think of was Jim. Clever, brave, but fragile Jim, with soft hands made for posh things and not for guns.  
Sebastian forced himself to ignore the pain, and ran for Jim. Ran straight to him, finding him as he was hiding behind a car; the mere thought that the car could explode sent shivers running down his spine.  
James wasn't hurt, but he had been caught off guard. They hadn't expect those clients to get mad and try to kill them- they were both caught unprepared.  
But Sebastian got James safe to their car, running and shooting from time to time behind them, to keep the men away from them. He was sure that he had actually managed to shoot some of them in the head.  
Even if he felt glad for that, and while his aim was still good, his legs started to feel weaker instead. Sebastian knew he couldn't stay on his feet for long- but luckily, they made it to the car in time.  
Jim had noticed the fact that he was hurt, and he was the one to drive them both home.  
Sebastian passed out just then.  
Now he's awake, lying on his bed, but feeling like something is going inside and out of his skin. It doesn't hurt too much, but it obviously isn't a pleasant feeling either.  
Sebastian opens his eyes, he tries and focuses. He's a little confused, but he immediately recognizes James' face just a few meters away from his.  
He understands. Jim's taking care of his wound.  
"Stay still" James orders him, tone quiet. Sebastian doesn't know what he's doing, but he's hurting him.  
Finally, James shows him a bullet and smirks. "Out" he announces, taking the bullet between his fingers to analyze it, still red with his blood. He can surely recognize to what gun it belongs, even if Sebastian would be faster to do so.  
He groans quietly when Jim moves away, taking a needle from the nightstand. Their first aid kit is waiting on the bed, next to Sebastian's body. Jim must have already taken the things he needed from it.  
"What...?" Sebastian asks. James raises one of his eyebrows.  
"You're hurt" James explains. "Your leg. You've lost a lot of blood. You passed out like a girl."  
James grins lazily, but his eyes are big and...there's something like relief, in his gaze to Sebastian.  
"You're the worst bodyguard _ever_ , Basher. I should just get you fired."  
"The _real_ worst, boss" Sebastian plays along, but can't manage to get more than that out of his mouth. His vision is still red at the corners.  
James probably notices that. He grasps the soft skin of his inner thigh -when did he undress him?-, not hard, but gently, as to keep him awake and aware of his presence.  
"Stay with me" he says, voice soft. "Don't you dare pass out again. If you do, I'll have you skinned alive when you wake up."  
"Hard to believe you" comes Sebastian's reply, just as James sinks the needle into his skin, to close his wound. He lets out a breathless laughter, "when you're taking such a good care of me."  
Jim rolls his eyes. "Shut up. I'd _love_ to let you bleed to your death, but you're my sniper, and you're loyal to me."  
"Yeah, that wouldn't be wise" Sebastian teases him, holding back a hiss when James moves the needle.  
"No, it wouldn't" James sighs, more prone to be patient than usual. "Enough with your teasing. Shut the hell up."  
"Alright" Sebastian chukles. It's a beautiful sight, James kneeling between his legs to take care of his wound, completely focused on him. He isn't even wearing gloves; his fingertips are painted red with his blood, and it makes Sebastian feel oddly glad. Proud, almost.  
Sebastian moves his hand to rest on James' head, and smooths back his hair from his forehead. James gazes at him, clearly annoyed by the gesture.  
"It really isn't a good time to give you head, Moran" James says, raising one of his eyebrows once again. "I'm literally sew-"  
"Didn't want you to" Sebastian cuts him off, sounding completely content. "Just wanted to- your hair kept falling into your eyes. Thought it must be annoying."  
James just eyes him, not very convinced. "It wasn't" he replies warily.  
Sebastian tries to shrug, but his shoulder hurts. "Ouch" he hisses. "Never mind, then."  
James focuses his attention on Sebastian's wound again, but after some minutes of silence, he lets out a quiet, almost inaudible laughter.  
Sebastian doesn't know -could guess- why, but he laughs with him anyway.  
When James gets up to kiss him lightly, Sebastian is almost glad to have been shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't look at me, I don't even know


End file.
